The problems typically associated with measuring the optical properties of thin films in a light-recycling platform are related to robustness and repeatability. In a typical measurement of this type, a film to be measured is inserted into a standard backlit display between a light-guide panel (LGP) and light-recycling films (e.g., Brightness Enhancement Films, or BEF's). Both the LGP and the BEF's are fragile and prone to scratching, dust, and marking, which significantly change the optical properties of the display. In addition, a standard display is not designed to be taken apart and put back together multiple times, whereas repeated assembly and disassembly is required for inserting films for measurement results. Each replacement of the film may result in a different alignment with each measurement. This variable alignment also changes the optical properties of the display. Finally, alignment of a calibrated measurement tool and the amount of ambient light also impact the measurements, and can result in additional variability.